


Say Yes

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Carlos is nervous to propose, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Jill is clueless, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: Carlos has fought in wars all over the world and faced down zombies intent on eating him alive. Proposing to Jill Valentine is scarier than all that combined.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Say Yes

They’ve been together for almost three years now. 

Well, he uses “together” loosely because they hadn’t really labelled their relationship until recently. Ever since their disastrous time in Raccoon City, he and Jill have been working together to chase down the remnants of Umbrella. The romantic tension between them simmered until it boiled over one night and resulted in a night of passion that only confirmed what Carlos had already known.

He was hopelessly and madly in love with Jill Valentine. 

Jill remained guarded though. She was a warrior through and through and was able to easily compartmentalize her emotions. She kissed him often, but could easily remind him that she was an independent woman who didn’t have time for a romantic relationship.

“We’re not white picket fence people,” She’d mention with a smirk, “We’re fighters, Carlos. We could just as easily die on a field in some foreign country as we could be poisoned or shot at home.” 

“But we’re stronger together,” Carlos reminded her, “I’ve got your back and you have mine.” 

She’d never say anything after that–just press her lips to his and kiss his worries away, an efficient way to end the argument. 

Her concerns were valid, of course. They weren’t 9-5 people nor would they ever be. They were soldiers, hardened warriors that had seen too much to ever really fully be integrated into society.

But he still wanted to be by her side. He would walkthrough Hell with her, help her avenge those innocents that died that fiery night in Raccoon City.

Ride or die. 

It’s funny, he’s fought in wars all over the world and faced down zombies trying to eat him. Yet, even in those moments, he’d never been truly scared. 

Proposing to Jill Valentine terrified him.

But he couldn’t imagine his life without her. 

She could say no. She could tell him that they’re not those kind of people or that they don’t need that kind of official commitment. 

But he still wanted it. He wanted to call her his wife. 

So, when they’re back after a mission, he pulls out the diamond ring that he’s been carrying on for too long and gets down on one knee. 

“Marry me.” 

Jill said nothing, her eyes wide. She must be in shock. He waited though. He would wait forever for her. 

Silently, she extended her hand out. 

“Yes.” 

And he put the ring on her finger. 


End file.
